That Special Moment
by SnazzyDude101
Summary: Set after Kung Fu Panda 2 and Leads to Kung Fu Panda 3. Po and Tigress, Crane and Viper. Mainly focuses on Po and Tigress.
1. Chapter 1

Right after Kung fu panda 2, leads into Kung Fu Panda 3

Po, Shifu and the Furious Five were on their way back to the Jade Palace. They had did it, they had stopped Lord Shen from conquering China with his super weapon of destruction. Not only that, but Po had achieved inner peace and came to peace with his troubled past. As Po walked down the dirt road, a pair of familiar eyes were watching him. The eyes belonged to non other than Master Tigress herself and over the past few days her viewpoint of Po had changed. From hating his guts to when he first joined as the dragon warrior, to becoming friends when he stopped Tai-Lung. Tigress had grown to "tolerate" the panda. It was only over the past 48 hours that her friendship with Po had changed. Tigress, who would never admit it, secretly enjoyed the hug that po gave her when she pulled him out of the water. Tigress was someone that didn't like being touched, but she was glad that Po had given such a nice gesture towards her, even tho she had been cruel to him in the past.

The Thing was, Tigress had never been hugged like that before, by anyone. Not by Monkey, Crane, Viper, Mantis or Shifu. Since this was new territory for her, Tigress felt, for the first time in her life, that she had a true friend. Sure, the Five were friends, and Shifu was the closest thing to a father she had ever had, but Tigress felt she had something with Po, something she didn't have with the five. She didn't know why she was feeling this way, let alone thinking about it. She just couldn't get the image of Po hugging her out of her head.

About two hours later, the five, Shifu and Po made it back to the Jade Po had gone to reunite with his dad, the others gladly returned to the Jade Palace. Shifu decided that the five had earned the week off. Of course the only one disappointed was Tigress. She was eager to train but decided that a small break couldn't hurt.

"Has anyone seen Po?" Tigress asked the five as she walked into the Barracks

"No we haven't, I think he is still at his dad's" Viper replied, while grabbing some bean buns.

Tigress was worried, she was worried that it had been two days since they had returned and Po hadn't returned to the Jade Palace yet. Tigress knew that Po had gone through a lot and had come to accept his past. She could understand if he wanted some time to himself. Tigress shrugged it off and had decided to have some bean buns. Monkey, Mantis, and Crane finished their meals and left the room, leaving Tigress and Viper alone in the kitchen.

Viper looked over at Tigress and saw that something looked to be on her mind. Viper, out of all the furious five knew Tigress best and she knew that something was bothering Tigress.

"Is everything okay?" Viper asked, Tigress was able to pick up a little concern in Vipers voice.

"Of course, I'm just worried about Po is all, I hope he comes back soon" Tigress replied, she then realized what she said

"So we can have some of his famous secret noodle soup, we all could use some of his soup."

Viper could tell Tigress' response held a double meaning, but she knew that Tigress was a very hard person to figure out and decided to let it go, but Viper was able to feel that things between Po and Tigress were different than they were before they left to fight Shen.

"Well don't worry about it Tigress, Po is just spending time with his dad, something that Po just needs to do. Besides when he does get back, we'll celebrate."

Viper replied while giving Tigress a Wink and then leaving Tigress to her thoughts. Tigress finished her bean buns and went to her room. Before she knew it, she was feeling quite tired and her bed felt very comfortable. Not five minutes later, Tigress was fast asleep.

* * *

Po had just finished with serving the last customer before closing up the shop. Po retired to his old room and felt so glad to be back, he was glad that the furious five had returned safely and he was glad to have his family.

Po was very grateful, grateful that he had such amazing friends. He was also very happy that he had been chosen as the dragon warrior and all that he had accomplished. Po's thoughts turned to Tigress. From hating him to the two of them becoming good friends, Po had successfully been able to get his favorite idol, Master Tigress to finally accept that he was the dragon warrior, and they actually got along quite okay. Po's thoughts soon drifted to when Po and Tigress hugged. Man he loved that feeling, Tigress wasn't the one for physical contact, but it seemed to him that he had become an exception.

Po was glad to have the Five, Shifu, and his father in his life. He was glad that he finally belonged and that he wasn't alone.

Po closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, thinking about that special moment between him and Tigress. Tomorrow Po was going home and Po and Tigress couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Your Parents never loved you, but let me heal you" Shen said as he lit the canon._

 _"PO! NOOOOOOO!" Tigress screamed and her world went black._

Tigress sprang up from bed in a dead sweat,panting like crazy. She realized it was just a nightmare. Viper burst into her room, thinking Tigress was being attacked. "Freez-Tigress are you okay?" Viper asked as she slithered up to her best friend.

"Viper i'm fine, just a silly nightmare." Tigress said

"Are you sure Tigress? We can talk about it you know. you can tell me anything" Viper replied

"It's nothing viper, really i'm fine. I was just having a nightmare about us losing Po to Shen's cannon."

"Tigress, that's okay, I think we were all worried about losing him. Crane told me that he had a nightmare about that incident and quite frankly, we all have." Viper replied.

"Its just I don't know why I am having the nightmares, he came back and defeated Shen, Ughhhhh!" Tigress said as she laid back down. "Well hopefully they go away, Po will be back today to the palace after all. Well anyway, goodnight Tigress" Viper finished as she slithered out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Well hopefully seeing the panda will make my nightmares go away" Tigress thought as she settled back into her bed and drifted back to sleep. Tigress woke up about 4 hours later, it seemed to be around nine. Since the five were still on their break, it seemed like everyone else was still sleeping in. Tigress got up and heard a noise coming from the kitchen, thinking it was bandits or an intruder, she quietly crept to the kitchen.

Once Tigress walked in and saw Po making breakfast, she got out of her defensive stance and into a more welcoming one. Po turned and saw Tigress walked in. "Morning Tigress" "Morning Po" Tigress replied, happy to see Po. Po grabbed a bowl of dumplings and bean buns and placed them on the table. Po and Tigress ate their breakfast in silence, Tigress would occasionally sneak glances at Po. During such time, Po and Tigress both reached for a dumpling and their paws touched. Both realized it and pulled their paws back "Sorry" they managed to say in unison. Tigress didn't realize it, but she was blushing, thankfully her red fur his it pretty well. Po grabbed the bowl and offered her a dumpling, she took it and then po grabbed his. Tigress and Po sat in a uncomfortable silence till the other furious five joined them.

The furious five walked in and took their seats, Po got up and served everybody their noodle soup. "Good to have you back buddy" Mantis said as he sipped his soup."Yeah it's good to have you back Po "Viper chimed in as she finished her soup. "Well guys, it's good to be back" Po replied as he started the dishes. "So, do you guys have any plans today?"

"Me and Mantis are going down the village for some almond cookies" Monkey replied as he handed Po his soup bowl and left the kitchen with Mantis on his shoulder leaving Po, Tigress, Viper and Crane in the kitchen.

"I'm going down to buy some more ink" Crane said as he handed Po his bowl.

"Mind if I come with you Crane? I was needing to by a new ribbon" Viper Interrupted

" Sure thing Viper" Crane replied as they started to head out. Once Viper and Crane were gone, Tigress and Po were left in the kitchen. "Got any plans for today Po?" Tigress asked.

"I actually don't have anything planned, for today, I think I'm going to meditate, what about you?" Po responded.

Tigress was surprised that po would want to meditate on his day off and that shifu wasn't telling him to do so.

"Uh, I didn't have anything planned" Tigress said, then an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Po"

"Yes Tigress?"

"I was wondering if would mind if I joined you, meditation does sound nice"

Po was surprised that she asked him that, usually the only time they hung out was when they spared and trained. But he welcomed the gesture.

"Sure tigress, maybe you could even give me a couple tips." Po joked and tigress let out a little chuckle. Tigress and Po left the kitchen and headed to the Jade Palace the meditate.

Tigress got into her stance and Po got into his. For an hour not a word was said between the two warriors. Tigress and Po were across from each other and tigress was enjoying it, just the two of them. She opened her eyes and just stared at Po, and her mind started to wander.

Tigress had almost lost her friend to shen, she actually thought she did when Po was hit by the cannon. Her mind then flashed to when Po swam to her side when shen blasted the ships out of the harbor. She remembered that po swam up to her and grabbed her paw, a feeling she didn't forget. Then she thought to when she helped Po out fo the water and he hugged her.

Of course tigress tensed up, but she liked it nonetheless. She hoped Po liked it as much as she did.

Tigress brought her attention back to Panda across from her, surprised at how much Po had Matured since they met, and how much po had stayed the same.

Tigress looked at Po, he was clearly concentrating, his eyes were closed, and an idea popped into her head, she scooted closer, but not to close. She was able to hear his clam breathing. Tigress's tail was swishing and flicking behind her and that caught the attention of Viper, who was coming back to the palace after shopping with Crane.

"Man, those two look cute together" Viper said to herself as she headed to her room to place her ribbons.

Tigress closed her eyes just as Po opened his, he was surprised how close Tigress was. He didn't mind of course but was surprised nonetheless. He noticed that her tail was swaying and that Tigress was smiling. He wondered what she was thinking about. Po realized what time it was, they had spent 4 hours meditating and it was almost lunch time.

"Hey Tigress? Tigress?" Po stated

"Yes Po?" Tigress replied with a smile all but gone.

"It's lunch time, I was gonna go make some food"

"Ok Po, can you come get me when lunch is ready? I'm going to mediate for a while longer"

"Sure thing Tigress" Po said as he got up. However Po wasn't watching his footing and he tripped, landing right onto Tigress.

Po landed right on top of her and Surprisingly, tigress wasn't mad. Tigress noticed how close they were, mere inches apart. Tigress also noticed how soft his fur was.

Po and Tigress were so close, for a quick second, Po and Tigress looked into each other's eyes. "Wow, Po really does have nice eyes" Tigress was about to say something but Po beat her to it.

"Tigress i'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Po yelled as he jumped and made sure she was okay.

"Po i'm okay, I understand, you tripped." Tigress said,

"Phew" Po exclaimed, "Well I'm going to go make lunch now, I'll let you know when it's ready." Po called out as he headed down the palace steps to the barracks to make lunch.

Once Po was gone, Tigress was about to meditate again, but was interrupted by Viper.

"Hello Tigress"

"Hello Viper"

"So, how's meditation going?"

"Oh it's going ok" Tigress replied

"Oh I bet it was, considering Po was on top of you" Viper banted

"Viper! That is very inappropriate of what you are thinking! Po tripped and fell on me, it was no big deal." Tigress replied, Blushing like crazy, her fur hiding it well.

"Uh huh, Sureeeee" Viper replied with a smile on her face before continuing

"When me and Crane Returned to the Palace, I saw you and Po on top of each other and it was cuteeeee"

"Viper, Seriously, it was nothing, first of all,Po doesn't like me like that. Second of all, Po tripped and fell on me and it was an accident, Third of all he apologized and he is making me lunch" Tigress said, almost in a growl.

"Doesn't like you like that? Of course he does Tigress, remember what Oogway said? There are no Accidents." Tigress knew that Viper maybe had a point of Po liking her like that and that Viper was probably right. However, it was ironic that Tigress saw Po walking towards her.

"Hey Tigress, oh hello Viper," Po replied

"Hi Po" Viper chimed in

"Oh hey Tigress, Lunch is ready, Viper? Would you like to join us?"

"No thanks Po, I'm not hungry, but you and Tigress go on ahead" Viper said, Winking at Tigress.

Viper watched as both Tigress and Po made their way to the barracks to have lunch, it was so cute.

Tigress and Po had lunch together, both were quite as they ate, but both of them just enjoying the silence. While Po was eating, Tigress was thinking. She was thinking about how much their friendship had changed, from her almost hating Po, to her and Po becoming friends. To the little moment that had occurred back at the Jade Palace. Tigress was having some thoughts and she needed to think.


	3. Chapter 3

Tigress followed Po into the barracks, all the meanwhile thinking about her current situation. Tigress was usually the hardcore type, hating emotion and being the fearless type. Tigress really wasn't good with emotions, or dealing with them. Po broke her from her thoughts.

"Tigress, here is your bowl." Po Responded as he handed her a bowl of soup.

"Thanks Po" Tigress responded as she took the bowl, her paws touching Po's for the second time in less than 5 hours.

Tigress and Po ate their soup mostly in silence. Tigress and Po enjoyed the quietness and were pretty content. "Po, this soup never fails to surprise me"

"Well Thanks Tigress, I'm glad that you like it." Po responded with a smile. Tigress and Po finished eating, and Tigress noticed that Po was getting ready to do the dishes and thought of a brilliant idea.

"Hey Po?"

"Yes Tigress"

"Mind if I help you with the dishes?"

"Uhh Sure, I don't mind." Po replied as Tigress walked right up by him and started drying and stacking the dishes. Everytime Po would hand her a dish, their paws would touch and tigress liked the feeling. Unfortunately, it didn't last. Tigress and Po were so efficient working as a team, they managed to clean all of the Dishes in less than five minutes. After Tigress dried and stacked the last bowl, a another thought came to her mind.

"Hey Po, after this I was going to go spar and I need a partner."

"Sure thing Ti" Po responded as him and Tigress headed towards the training hall. Tigress had grown to like her little nickname. At first she was very annoyed with it and wanted to hit Po everytime he called her that. But eventually, she had grown to accept it, and even like it.

Tigress and Po Reached the Training hall, it was empty as the other members of the furious five were off doing their own thing. Tigress felt the need for a good training session. Tigress put her emotions aside and got into her battle stance as Po got into his battle stance. Tigress loved Sparring and Fighting. Tigress lunged out at Po, who sidestepped her attack with ease. He then threw a jab at her ribs. Tigress quickly recovered, and doubled back landing a direct hit to Po which sent him flying. Po landed on his feet and leaped back, side swiping tigress deflecting her incoming blows. Tigress and Po then started some hand to hand combat, Tigress was surprised on how well Po was blocking her moves. Tigress decided to charge at Po, however, she misplaced her footing and was sent tumbling right into Po.

Po however didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. Tigress tumbled right into him and both were sent flying off the edge of the training hall, into the floor.

Po managed to break Tigress' fall and absorb most of the impact. Tigress landed on top of Po, which was a good thing, since he was so heavy. Tigress was about to get off of Po until she stared into his eyes and he stared in her eyes. Po made no attempt to push her off and Tigress made no attempt to get off. The pair just stared into each others eyes and moved closer and closer until their lips were about to touch when…

"That Move is Silly" Viper replied to crane as they walked into the training hall, not knowing that Po and Tigress were a little preoccupied at the moment.

Once Tigress and Po heard Vipers voice, they separated faster than you thought was possible. Despite this however, both were not fast enough for viper not to catch a glimpse of what was happening. Viper stopped in her tracks, but decided to pretend that she didn't see what she had just seen.

" _Tigress and Po were about to kiss!_ " Viper Exclaimed in her head. Viper knew that she was going to confront Tigress later for all the details.

"Oh, that was so close, I don't think viper saw that" Tigress thought in her head while smiling.

Po of course, had no Idea what was going on. Did him and Tigress almost kiss? He felt Dizzy at the thought.

"Soooo, What are you guys up too" Crane said, the only one who didn't witness what had transpired.

"We were training" Tigress said while blushing, thankfully her fur hid it well.

"Yeah we were training and now i'm exhausted, I'm going to take a nap" Po interjected as he decided it was best to leave.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted myself, I think i'm going to meditate" Tigress replied as Po and Her went their separate ways.

Viper felt like she had ruined a special moment between her and Po. She realized that she needed to have a talk with then, Viper was looking forward to her sparring session with Crane. Maybe even hoping for them to have a special moment of their own.

 _ **With Tigress**_

While Tigress walked to the Peace Tree, her mind was racing a million miles an hour. She was very confused on what had just happened between her and Po. They had almost kissed, they had been so close.

"Why am I thinking like this?" Tigress Pondered. She thought of her and Po as just friends. Tigress had not had a relationship before and she didn't plan on having one. Yet Tigress didn't pull back when she leaned in towards Po. Tigress had never actually been kissed before so curistotiy couldn't hurt right? Tigress would never admit it to Viper, but she did have feelings for Po, she just couldn't decide if they were more than Friendship. "Why was I mad that Viper walked in, no doubt she is going to try and talk to me about it later." Tigress said annoyed, annoyed because she didn't like discussing emotions.

 ** _With Po_**

Po went to his room and closed the door behind him. Po was still trying to figure out what had just happened between him and Tigress. They had almost kissed, and had it not been for Viper, they would have, and then Tigress would have killed him, literally killed him. Po felt pretty tired, usually he was full of energy, but recent events had drained him of energy. Po settled into his cot, and drifted off to sleep.

 _ **With Viper**_

Viper had just finished her sparring session with Crane and she was ready to retire to her room. However before that, she wanted to ask Tigress about something.

Viper knocked on Tigress' door and realized that Tigress was not in her room. Viper looked everywhere she could think of and couldn't locate the Tiger. Viper looked in the Training Hall, and the Barracks, she looked down in the village and then it dawned on her that she hadn't looked at the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. Viper approached slowly, making sure Tigress knew that she was there.

"Hey Tigress? Its me Viper" Viper asked, hoping she wasn't mad at her for earlier.

"Hey Viper, I was just finishing meditating." Tigress replied as she opened her eyes and got up from her meditation stance.

"So, I was wondering…." Viper replied, cautious on how to continue. "If you could tell me a little about happened between you and Po earlier." Viper responded carefully.

"Viper Nothing Happened" Tigress lied, "Me and Po tripped and I was helping him up when you and Crane walked in." Tigress said, surprised on how well the lie had sounded, Viper had almost bought it, almost.

"Tigress, When I walked in, I saw you and Po on top of each other and it looked like the both of you were about to kiss." Viper replied, not knowing how angry Tigress was about to become.

"VIPER!" Tigress Roared "That was not how it happened!" Tigress stuttered out, trying to hold back her rage of embarrassment.

"Tigress, it's perfectly okay if you too were about to kiss, I think it's very sweet." Viper said as she slithered up to Tigress.

"I don't like Po like that and he doesn't like me like that " Tigress banted back, though not believing her statement.

"Tigress what are you talking about? Of Course Po likes you like that, When he went on that mission with you about protecting Shifu's Oogway Statue, all he could talk about was you when he got back. Po likes you, and I have a feeling that you like him too" Viper replied, before continuing.

"Look Tigress, I know you are not one for emotions. But it's okay if you feel something for Po, cause I am positive that he likes you back."

Tigress was waging a inward battle, she was finding it harder and harder to ignore her feelings and Viper was able to notice.

Tigress wished Viper was right, that Po liked her the way Viper portrayed him to be. But Tigress didn't believe that Po liked her like that. Since Tigress had enough embarrassment she could stand for one day, decided to turn the tables on Viper.

"So Viper, you and Crane huh?"

"Tigress, we were talking about you and Po" Viper said, realizing that Tigress had turned the table.

"Well now we are talking about you and Crane, I know you have a crush on him" Tigress said, enjoying this way too much.

Viper realized that the only way out of this was to not hide it."Well since you ask, I like Crane very much, he's so sweet and he is very cuteeeeee" Viper replied.

"Well, he's a bird. You are a snake." Tigress banted back.

"Tigress… What does that have to do with anything? It doesn't matter if he's a bird or not. I like Crane very much, I've even thought about how sensational it would feel to have his tongue in my throat" Viper said dreamily.

Once Viper heard Tigress gagging and saw that she was trying not to puke, Viper Smiled, Knowing that the tables had turned the tides in her favor yet again.

" _Thank you Viper for that wonderful image._ " Tigress said while dry-heaving. "Your welcome" Viper replied smilingly.

"Well Tigress, I really believe that Po likes you, I don't know why he wouldn't. You should go talk to him, don't let this little moment dissipate. " Viper said as she was getting ready to leave.

"Viper wait."

Viper stopped and looked back at the Tiger.

"The real reason is that I'm afraid. I'm afraid of asking him, him just seeing himself and me as just friends, and me making a big mistake and putting our friendship at risk." Tigress replied, glad to get it off her chest.

Viper was awe, she never heard tigress like that before, so emotional and sincere. Viper knew Tigress meant it.

"You know Tigress, I could secretly ask Po and report back to you, if it would make you feel better. Viper replied, eager to help her friend.

"You would do that!?" Tigress squealed excitedly, before regaining her calm state. "Viper you don't have to do that" Tigress said, in a more calm tone.

"Nonsense, Of course I can, and will. Tigress, me and you have been friends ever 'm going to since I came to the Jade Palace, I don't mind this one thing. Now I'm going to bed, I'll ask Po in the morning… Don't worry, I'll play it cool. He won't know of your feelings, I promise. Now Goodnight" Viper Said, before heading to her room, leaving Tigress to ponder her thoughts and not ten minutes later, fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tigress woke up the next morning well rested she was counting on Viper on helping her sort out these feelings for Po.

Tigress was worried that Viper was going to make a mistake and maybe spill the beans towards Po. Tigress got dressed and waited for the gong to ring. After the gong rang, the five proceed to the kitchen and was treated to a nice breakfast before training. Po served his famous noodles, and took his seat night next to Tigress. Tigress was trying to hide her blush and Viper gave her a wink. Tigress returned the favor with a death glare, trying to assert that she wasn't blushing. Viper smiled back, not believing the tough act for a second.

Tigress realized how close she was to Po, he was eating as usual. She really never noticed how close she was to him. Tigress liked his presence. The Five finished eating in silence, Tigress was really the only one that didn't mind. The Five's silence was broken by Zang, who burst into the room.

"Croc Bandits in the Village, Croc bandits in the Village!" Zhang yelled while fainting to the ground.

Po and the five bolted from their chairs. After assisting and making sure Zhang was okay, they bolted down the Jade Palace Steps towards the village.

Once the warriors had arrived at the valley, they saw the croc bandits and made the strike. Monkey grabbed Viper and hurled her towards the croc, taking him down in seconds. Mantis Flung Crane into the air, allowing him to swipe his wings and creating a massive whirlwind, knocking the bandits off their feet. Po ran towards the bandits as tigress was right behind him, he then reached back and hurling Tigress towards the remaining bandits as fast a bullet. Fung, realized it, however it was too late. Tigress rammed into him with the force of, well Tigress. On impact, Fung was sent flying into a building, or what was left of one any way.

When the bandits recovered, they found themselves in handcuffs being lead away by prison guards.

"Man, those crock bandits never learn do they. Mantis replied as the five started to head back to the Jade Palace.

"Amen to that" Viper chimed in.

"I thought today was going to be a challenge" Monkey said, adding to the conversation. Tigress however, was occupied with other thoughts.

Her and Po were walking side by side, behind the five. She realized that her and Po were trailing behind the five. That her and him were walking together. it seemed to tigress that Po had something on his mind.

"Po is everything okay?" Tigress asked.

"Yes Tigress, Just thinking about something." Po said with a smile on his, very happy that Tigress was concerned for him. Viper looked back and saw that Po and Tigress weren't walking with them, they were walking about 10 feet behind them, talking to each other. Viper looked shocked as she saw Tigress smiling. Viper knew that she was going to be talking to Tigress later for all the juicy details. However, Viper had a promise to fulfill and she needed to ask something.

"Hey Po, can I talk to you for a second?" Viper said with a smile.

"Sure thing Vipes"Po replied as he walked over to her

"Heyyy Po, I was wondering what your feelings are towards Tigress?" Viper replied, once they were in private.

"Uhh" Po replied, completely caught off guard by the question. Po of course, was faced with two big challenges, either tell Viper he had feelings for the feline, and risk the information being passed on to Tigress, or tell Viper he didn't like Tigress and risk that information being related back to Tigress, just in case she liked him. Either-or. The Panda was in between a rock and a hard place.

"My feelings towards Tigress? Viper how about you mind your own business?" Po replied and instantly regretting it.

Viper was utterly shocked by Po's answer. She never would have thought that Po would ever be mean to her. Viper looked as tho she was about to cry. "Viper I'm sorry, that was really rude, I didn't mean it."

Viper decided to strike back "Geez Po, I was just curious, you don't have to be a jerk." Viper replied as she slithered off.

"Viper wait!" Po yelled as he ran towards her. Viper stopped but didn't turn around.

"Look, I'm sorry I said that, your one of my best friends and I shouldn't have snapped at you. it's just the thing between me and Tigress is personal. Can you possibly forgive me?"

Viper sighed and turned to look at Po.

"Look Po, I'm sorry for invading your personal business."Viper said still with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"I was just curious that was all."

"Why were you curious as to if I like Tigress or not?" Po asked, now curious as to why Viper was curious.

"Uhhhh" Viper knew that she had walked or slithered herself right into a trap. But decided on the truth, well an altered version of the truth.

"Well, I was curious because I had a feeling that Tigress liked you more than a friendly way, and I was wondering if you liked her." Viper said

Po couldn't believe what he was hearing, the thought of Tigress actually returning his feelings was almost enough to make him faint.

"Wait what!, Tigress likes me!?" Po replied, trying to contain his excitement.

"Well what I meant was, I think she likes you, but I could be mistaken." Viper replied, smiling because her plan was working.

Po decided that the truth, would be the best answer, he just hoped that this wasn't going turn out to be the biggest mistake he would ever make.

"Viper, if I tell you the truth, will you promise me you will not to mention it to Tigress, or anyone." Po replied

Viper showed resistance, but agreed to keep this conversation between him and her. Knowing that while she couldn't tell tigress directly, she could infer, which would technically be not telling her.

"Yes Po, I promise that whatever you tell me, will stay between me and you."

"Ok, the truth is I like Tigress" Po replied, making sure that none else heard was ecstatic, but was able to enhance her calm well.

"Thanks Po, I was just curious and this conversation will stay between me and you" Viper affirmed. Po and Viper then left to the training hall to join the other masters for training.

Once everyone returned to the Palace, training begun, Viper spared with Crane, Mantis Spared with Monkey, and Po sparred Tigress.

Crane realized that Viper had left an opening and used it, sending Viper flying into the wall. in a instant, Crane rushed over to Viper to make sure she was okay.

"Viper are you okay!? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Crane replied as he made sure Viper was okay.

Viper, even tho was mad at Crane for exploiting her weakness, was still glad that Crane was worried about her and wanted to make sure she was alright. Tigress watched the entire scene unfold and could tell that Viper was blushing. Tigress of course wanted to throw up. Tigress wasn't the one for emotions, she could tell that both Crane and Viper were flirting with each other, not that Tigress had a problem with it, but wished that it was done in private.

After the little scene, made by Viper and Crane, The Five resumed training and trained for the remainder of the day.

After Training, the five were treated to some delicious noodles by Po. While Tigress was eating, she realized how close Viper and Crane were sitting. Well Viper was sitting, and Crane was standing close to her, really close to her. Then again, Viper didn't seem to mind at all. She looked really content with the situation. Tigress then realized how close she sitting to Po, almost as close as Viper was with Crane. Of course Po was oblivious to it as he was gulping down some dumplings. Tigress really didn't mind the closeness like she used to. Ever since she hugged Po at Gongmen City and him hugging her back at the dock, Tigress felt more comfortable around the Panda, and welcomed his presence, well most of the time.

After the Five had finished their meals, they all returned to their rooms. Tigress was about to close her door when she was stopped by Vipers tail.

"Mind if we talk Tigress?" Viper asked

"Sure" Tigress replied

Once Tigress closed the door, Viper Spoke up

"Sooooo Tigress, I was wondering when you were gonna ask Po out already."

"Viper! Keep your voice down" Togress hissed

"Sorry" Viper said in a hushed tone. "When are you gonna ask Po out?" Viper repeated, in a quiet and hushed tone.

Tigress realized that she was getting cornered. So she decided to turn the tables.

"Viper, when are you going to ask Crane out?"Tigress asked, with a smirk on her face.

Viper was surprised at the answer.

"Tigress, that is none of your business"Viper stated "and besides, I asked you first" Viper Finished.

Tigress was actually shocked at Vipers answer.

"Well if it's none of my business about you and Crane, then it is none of your business about me and Po. Tigress replied with smirk, knowing that she was winning.

"Fineeeeee, Tigress" Viper sighed"I was planning on asking him, I'm just trying to figure out the best time and place, I'm hoping he will say yes." Viper said in defeat.

Tigress was not expecting Viper to cave in at all. Quite frankly, that was the last thing she was expecting to happen.

"Now that I answered your question, you answer mine!" Viper said, really wanting to know.

"Viper I really don't have a answer, I'm not planning on asking Po out." Tigress said, trying to act casual as she could.

"Tigress, I know how much you like him, and after talking to Po this morning, I think you too would make a very cute couple."

"Wait! What!, you talked to him already?. What did he say?" Tigress asked, preparing for the worst.

"Well Tigress, Po made me promise that I couldn't tell you" Viper said.

"Please Viper, does Po like me, more than a friend." Tigress asked, a little bit annoyed.

"Sorry Tigress, I can't answer that" Viper said smiling

"Okay Viper answer me this, Considering your conversation with Po today, do you think that me and Po could ever get romantically involved?" Tigress asked, pleading that Viper would answer her question.

"Yes, after what I have seen and heard today, I do think you and Po could become more than friends, and be very happy with each other." Viper replied. Hoping that Tigress was getting the message, the message Viper was conveying.

Tigress thought over what Viper had said, and came to the conclusion. "I can't believe Po likes me!" Tigress exclaimed, filled with joy.

Viper was surprised on how happy Tigress was, Viper had never seen Tigress this happy since, well never.

"Thanks Viper, really, thank you" Tigress replied to Viper.

"Your Welcome Tigress, oh and by the way, you figured it out on your own, I didn't tell you. Got it.?" Viper stated

"Understood"Tigress replied.

"Goodnight Tigress" replied Viper, exiting the room and leaving Tigress to her thoughts.

" _Well Po likes me, now the only hard part is telling him that I feel the same way."_ Tigress thought as she got ready for bed. While Tigress was getting ready, another thought passed through her mind. " _What will Shifu think?" "What will the others Think",_ " _Will Po want to go public, or keep it private?"_ These thoughts made Tigress dizzy, she felt tired and knew that the answers could wait until morning.


	5. Chapter 5

As Tigress woke up, she noticed it was quite early. She decided for a couple more minutes of rest.

For the first time in a long time, Tigress felt a warm feeling inside. The thought of someone liking her made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Tigress sighed and decided it was time to get up. She got dressed and wondered how the day was going to play out. Tigress thought about confronting Po about their mutual feelings towards each other. Then she decided against it, she didn't want to surprise him or scare him off.

Nonetheless, Tigress got dressed and looked in the mirror, she really didn't care about her appearance. However, she wanted to look as attractive as possible. It wasn't everyday she found out that someone was attracted to her, and that it was someone who she was also attracted to. Tigress headed to the kitchen where she was greeted by Po, Viper, and Crane.

It was no surprise to Tigress that Viper and Crane were sitting very close and really didn't care about personal space, or the lack of it. Tigress then took her seat next to Po, as he served everyone noodles, Po then took a seat right next to Tigress. The gang began their day as usual, eating breakfast.

After breakfast, Monkey and Mantis announced that they were going to go to the village and try and find some more almond cookies, Crane and Viper announced that they were going to the village together, Tigress had no idea for what. However, before Viper left the room, she gave a smirk and a wink at Tigress, then she left. Just leaving Po and Tigress in the room together, alone.

Tigress decided to break the looming silence first.

"So Po, do you have any plans for today?" Tigress asked.

"Yes Tigress, I plan on Training and then I plan to meditate later." Po Replied as he was washing the dishes.

Tigress saw this as an opportunity, she decided that she would be able to have a partner during training.

"I Could use a partner for training, if you would want" Tigress secretly asked hoping he would but showed no emotion at all.

Po Thought for a second, then he decided.

"Sure Tigress, Just let me finish up here"Po Replied finishing the last couple of dishes in the sink.

Tigress headed to the training hall, and took a seat, waiting for Po to come.

Po arrived about 10 minutes later, Tigress got up from meditating and Joined Po with some basic kicks. Po doubled back with a jab at the ribs, but tigress saw it coming and side swiped him at his feet, the result? Po tripped on Tigress and both fell down and on to each other. Tigress and Po were about to get up, but stopped when they looked into each others eyes.

What the heck am I doing?" Po thought, be he couldn't bring himself to look away from Tigress' eyes. Tigress however, was waging the same battle in her own mind. "I should get off of him, ?What if someone comes in and sees us?" Tigress thought as she started to lean closer. Po saw himself about to do the same. "Is this really happening!?" Po exclaimed in his mind as learned closer. Po and Tigress leaned into kiss when suddenly.

BOOM! One of the gears in the training hall, exploded. Po, in a split second decision, Bolted up, jumped right in front of Tigress to shield her from the blast. Tigress could only watch in horror as a giant fireball raced to Po at mere lightning speed.

NO!" Tigress screamed, the flashback of her losing Po to shens cannon in Gongmen City. Tigress's vision went dark.


End file.
